girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2/@comment-26618197-20151031130340/@comment-26999065-20160805210514
One is certainly free to do so, but I find compartmentalization of different shows usually helps and is often necessary, and recognizing some elements within specials are not meant to be taken seriously, or “factually,” or as canon for the show, but are instead used as humorous asides, helps. Just knowing that they are not meant to be carried forward in the narrative to other episodes, or are even a consideration within the plot of the regular stories, allows one to use actual logic and common sense in firguring out what is going on. But if magic or something is real and can happen any time, any where, for any reason, then there's no need, reason, or even possibility of making sense in that world in the regular way. Of course if the entire premise of the show is built around that, even that show will have rules - and canon facts - so navigation within it is possible. But they are different rules. In a way, it's like playing separate games. Each show has its own rules, its own facts, its own canon, and you can play there only because you know the rules. It doesn't matter if both games are put out by the same company - they are separate games. If the rules of one show are sporadically true in another show, then you can never really play intelligently there since you'll never know when they might pop up. Mostly it’s a matter of realism. It would be wholly unrealistic for Riley and Maya to act as they do in subsequent episodes if certain events “really” happened to them. As proof even the show and writers feel the same way, you won’t find Riley or Maya talking about or even mentioning the bay window ghost or those experiences in that episode in other GMW episodes (unless they revisit them again in a future and similar special, or are clearly making a joke design to breech the 4th wall). Even if the normal subjects of ghosts came up, I seriously doubt either would be confessing to having personally met one, being turned into cartoons, or any of that nonsense. Yet how could they not if such extraordinary things actually happened to them? Quite literally, such events really happening to them would likely consume their lives and send them inexorably down a certain path quite different than one a regular teenager would experience in the natural world, dealing with natural things, coming of age in a regular sense. Thankfully, those crossover events rarely happen and can be easily ignored. I mean, if Best Friends Whenever, and those kinds of lame brained, ill-conceived, incoherent ramblings of a deranged scientifically illiterate moron were a regular part of Girl Meets World, I wouldn’t be able to stomach that show, either. But those things aren’t part of the GMW universe, the characters won’t be discussing them in other episodes as if they were, and a much higher quality, more sophisticated show can go on unencumbered of the utter nonsense cluttering up the facts of their world, which is the one the aforementioned girl is currently meeting, and the one which is the subject of one of the highest quality shows Disney puts out, and is my pleasure to watch. But hey, while watching GMW, if it comforts you to know and remember that Cyd and Shelby are sliding through time doing something idiotic in the same universe where Riley is dealing with a cyber bully or something real, feel free.